percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Search for the Sword of Hate
'Before we start....'Read The Spirit of the West page first to know about the characters (though i didn't write almost any information yet except for their godly heritage). ---- Introduction Well, where can i start? I am Adrian Hakai (エイドリアン破壊), you can just call me Adrian. I am a demigod. In case you are wondering who demigods are (they are not from a galaxy far far away), they are children of gods and mortal humans or specificly, the greek gods. The Greek gods, you might know them as magnificent (and lustful) beings who were worshipped by the ancient Greeks. They were written in literature, plays and so on. Now, let me tell my tale.... The first time I knew that I was a demigod was when I was 9. I was still in Yokohama playing with Yoshino Izanami and Daisuke Ishida. Daisuke and Yoshino kept bullying me. During that time, I could see beings called wind nymphs floating around in my house. "私は試合に勝つヘルプ" I commanded on wind nymphs. (Translation: Help me win the game!) The wind nymph then swapped the two Tahu and Gali lego figures (from Bionicles) with Lewa and Pohatu figures. It was invisible if you see it. I won! Goddess of victory has a sour taste when Daisuke glared angrily at me and left. Later after that, I played with the wind, I created a small tornado the same time when my mom opened the door. "エイドリアン！あれは何だ？" my mom asked (Translate: Adrian? What was that!) I spoke in English "It was just a small cyclone! I created with my wind nymph and flower nymph friends!" "右...." My mom got carried away "の私たちの家族の秘密をお伝えする必要があります..." (Translate: Right....You should now know about our family secrets) "What? We have family secrets?" I asked "like my unknown granddad and my father?" "Yes, dear" she spoke in english "Do you know Greek Mythology?" "I sure do know about the greek gods" I told her. She smiled "How about Tanatosu?" I shivered "You mean the god of death?" "Yes, dear" she replied. At first, I was shocked. I just wonder what my mom was going to say. Was Thanatos, my father? If so, how did I inherit these cool powers of Anemomancy? I mentally gulped and answered "Yes" "Well, he's your....grandfather" my mom gulped and replied. I shuddered then smiled "You, you are joking right?" My mom's face grew stern. That signalled me that she wasn't lying. Okay, if my granddad was Thanatos, my greatgrandparents are Nyx and Erebus (the protogenoi of darkness). Now who is my dad? "So who's my dad?" I asked. My answer came when my mom moved to the U.S. Chapter 1: The Worst Day Ever Let me recap what has happened after two years later. We moved to Denver then to Manhattan. There, I stayed at a prep school called Susan B. Anthony's Middle School. There I met two kids, which I became friends with, Abigail Chaste and Denver Orchards. Today was the last day of school. I wasn't very excited of this. The whole year was boring. Until, I met something that had shattered my life..... "Hey, Abby!" I yelled out to her. She was frozen at where she was. I could see that it had a body of a lioness, with a snake head as it's tail. It had three heads one with a lioness, a goat and a bull. It's like the mother of all beasties. It was growling at Abby ready to pouncee on her and burn her into ashes. Then it stared at me and the snake on the tail hissed. It looked like a cobra. Abby started scream and run and so did it. (TO BE CONTINUED)